The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the variety "Tineke" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,055) with an unnamed (SR 85.076) and unpatented seedling. Tineke differs from "Selcarbonium" by its whiter flower color, larger petal count, longer stems, weaker fragrance, and lower flower production.
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new rose variety comparable to that of "Tineke", but with a strong fragrance. While the results achieved a distinctive fragrant hybrid tea rose of large size, the new variety did not otherwise correspond to the characteristics of "Tineke", but nevertheless, achieved a new and distinct combination of characteristics which is desirable and attractive, as well as different from anything heretofore available, as evidenced by the following characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety:
(1) a large cream/very soft pink flower
(2) rapid flowering cycles
(3) distinctive fragrance
(4) a vigorous upright plant of medium height.
The foregoing characteristics and distinctions definitely differentiate the new variety from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware, and asexual reproduction of the new variety by cuttings, grafting or tissue culture as performed in a greenhouse in De Kwakel, the Netherlands, shows that these and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.